Capricho
by Maye Malfter
Summary: Desde el momento en que lo vio entrar al castillo, Blaise Zabini supo que ese búlgaro debía ser para él. Fic escrito para el reto "Parejas al Azar" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**_Este fic participa en el reto "Parejas al Azar" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._**

**_Notas de la autora:_** He regresado con un verdadero engendro. Un ViktorxBlaise en respuesta al reto "Parejas al Azar" ¡Por Salazar Bendito! Espero que sea entretenido, porque la coherencia y lógica… Digamos que no la puedo asegurar aquí :) ¡Enjoy!

**_Notas del fic:_** El fic es un oneshot de exactamente **9666** palabras según San Word (descontando notas, el título y la cita inicial). Fue escrito bajo constante sobreutilización de mi imaginación y musa errante, la cual después de esto seguramente me hará retrasarme en mis otros proyectos sólo para desquitarse. Cuando me asignaron la pareja pensé ¡Merlín! ¿Cómo se supone que salga de esta? Pero como buena Slytherin, me encantan los retos y doy lo mejor para ganarlos o al menos acercarme a la meta, así que a lo hecho, pecho. Espero que les guste, pero ya me lo dirán en los comentarios ¿verdad?

**_Aclaratoria:_** Fic ambientado en el cuarto libro de la saga, durante la estadía de los alumnos de Durmstrang en el castillo, con un Blaise de 14/15 años y un Viktor de 18. En los libros nadie especifica la fecha de nacimiento de Blaise, así que la supondremos los primeros días de enero de 1980 para darle un poco más de edad al moreno ¿está bien? Por supuesto, los hechos del cuarto libro son modificados para mi propio beneficio.

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes y el backgraund hasta el tercer curso son propiedad de Joanne Rowling y asociados. La historia a continuación es de mi completa autoría. Asumo responsabilidades, ovaciones de pie, y tomatazos.

* * *

_"El intentar es muestra de poder, el desear es muestra de ambición. La ambición sin intentar es como un barco en la arena." Anónimo_

* * *

**...**

**Capricho**

**...**

Todo el colegio estaba amontonado entre la entrada del castillo y el Lago Negro. Todo el colegio, excepto él, quién no estaba para nada interesado en los fulanos visitantes y que sólo había asistido a la bienvenida porque el profesor Snape los había amenazado con castigarles si se escabullían. De igual manera, Blaise había logrado separarse lo suficiente de los demás y ahora se encontraba recostado en una columna cerca de las puertas de roble.

Observó sin mucha curiosidad como aterrizaba el carruaje de Beauxbatons, con sus delgaduchos estudiantes y su Directora semi-gigante. Secretamente deseó que los descomunales caballos arrastraran al inútil del guardabosque hasta el Bosque Prohibido, para justificar al menos en algo lo que él consideraba una monumental pérdida de tiempo. Luego llegaron los hoscos búlgaros en su barco sumergido, y Blaise tuvo que admitir que fue una entrada con estilo, a pesar de lo toscos y mal encarados que parecían los pasajeros.

Miró atentamente al Director de Durmstrang, recordando haber escuchado a su madre mencionar su nombre y su pasado cómo mortífago. Blaise no era exactamente el mejor separando lo bueno de lo malo, pero había algo en ese hombre que no terminaba de gustarle. Al poco rato de acercarse a Dumbledore, Karkarov volteó hacia sus estudiantes y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a uno de ellos, indicándole indudablemente que entrara de una vez al vestíbulo. Todo Hogwarts, Beauxbatons y Durmstrang se encontraban frente al castillo, y el hecho de permitir que este chico entrase primero que el propio Director hizo sonreír a Blaise por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba allí.

— ¿Primer día y ya hay un favorito, Karkarov? —Murmuró por lo bajo, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y apoyando un pie en la columna.

Permaneció así mientras veía acercarse a la hosca y encorvada figura de aquel muchacho. Le echaría un buen vistazo antes que nadie más de su casa, seguramente eso mataría de la envidia a su rubio compañero de habitación, quién no paraba de hablar de cómo su padre no lo envió a Durmstrang por culpa de Dumbledore y su incapacidad para tramitar un traslado de plaza estudiantil. El muchacho estaba ataviado con ropas gruesas color rojo sangre y cubierto por una capa hecha aparentemente a partir de la piel de un animal peludo. El sombrero en su cabeza, bordeado por la misma piel que la capa, le daba un aire rudo y bestial, haciendo casi imposible diferenciar los rasgos del búlgaro.

Deliberadamente compuso una sonrisa insolente en sus labios, tan solo unos segundos antes de que el chico quedara completamente iluminado por las luces del castillo. Si bien no le interesaba para nada un torneo en el cual él no podía participar más que de espectador, también era cierto que su naturaleza competitiva lo hacía querer intimidar desde el principio al posible contrincante de su escuela.

Un instante más y el moreno tuvo total visión del otro muchacho, quien avanzaba con pasos un tanto torpes, con la cabeza baja y mirando el suelo empedrado que conducía al castillo. Encorvado y de andar pausado. Cabello negro y corto, apenas distinguible bajo el grueso sombrero. Tez blanca, rasgos toscos y barbilla cuadrada. Fornido, de unos 18 años y un palmo más alto que Blaise. Extrañamente, al moreno le parecía haberlo visto antes en alguna parte.

Fue sólo cuando el búlgaro pasó frente a él que Blaise supo de donde creía conocerle. La luz proveniente del vestíbulo iluminó completamente al pelinegro, envolviéndole. Alzó el rostro, visiblemente intrigado por la persona que esperaba su llegada recostado en una columna de la entrada, y fue allí cuando sus ojos negros se encontraron con los ojos café del moreno. La sonrisa de Blaise se congeló en su rostro, y el aire fue completamente arrebatado de sus pulmones.

Sabía perfectamente quién era ese muchacho, lo había visto un par de meses atrás en la final de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch, jugando como buscador de Bulgaria. Y aún así, no fue sorpresa lo que experimentó al verle directamente a los ojos. Fue algo más. Un sentimiento inexplicable que lo dejó abrumado por un momento. Esa silueta, esa persona, esa mirada lo incitaban misteriosamente a seguirle, a tenerle. En un instante, Blaise entendió que fuese cómo fuese Viktor Krum tenía que ser para él.

...

Luego de pasar al Gran Comedor, los alumnos de Durmstrang se habían deshecho de las capas de piel y se habían sentado en la mesa de Slytherin, ocasión que había sido aprovechada por el pomposo de Malfoy para hacerle la pelota a Krum. Blaise, a un par de sillas del búlgaro y del lado opuesto de la mesa, apenas y escuchaba la estúpida conversación iniciada por el rubio, quién había comenzado a explicar por enésima vez como su influyente y millonario padre había querido que fuese a Durmstrang en lugar de a Hogwarts.

Viktor sólo asentía, con la mirada ausente, seguramente aburrido por la cháchara de Draco, y Blaise lo observaban atentamente. Cada movimiento, cada ademán de su cuerpo, eran como una danza atrayente y espectacular, y el moreno se sentía completamente anonadado ante su propia y alarmante falta de autocontrol. El banquete comenzó, y fuentes repletas de comida aparecieron de la nada. Los platillos tradicionales se mezclaban con platillos exóticos, seguramente preparados especialmente para los invitados. Cerca de él había una bandeja con lo que parecían ser salchichas planas y enormes, que el moreno apartó para tomar un poco del conocido pastel de carne y riñones. Un instante después, una mano de dedos gruesos y uñas cuadradas irrumpió en su campo de visión.

—Disculpa, ¿_podrrías pasarrme_ la lukanka*?

Blaise levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Viktor, quién lo observaba expectante mientras le tendía una mano en espera de lo que fuera que le había pedido. Esos ojos negros y profundos de nuevo lo hicieron perderse en ellos.

— ¿La qué? —Respondió sin pensar. Había muchos platillos extraños a su alcance, y no sabía exactamente cuál pasar.

—La lukanka. Esa que tienes al _frrente_ —explicó Viktor, señalando las extrañas salchichas planas, y sonriendo.

—Oh, sí… Lo siento —se disculpó Blaise, devolviéndole la sonrisa y alargándole la bandeja— Ten.

—_Grracias_ —agradeció el pelinegro, tomando la bandeja y sirviéndose de ella.

Blaise estaba preocupado, y repentinamente perdió el apetito ¿Desde cuándo una simple mirada hacía a su cuerpo reaccionar de esa manera? Y es que Blaise estaba acostumbrado a tener encuentros casuales con chicos y chicas, pero en ninguno de ellos había sentido lo que estaba sintiendo ahora, en medio del Gran Comedor, y a razón de un cruce de miradas y una sonrisa ladeada. Estaba claro que Viktor había removido algo dentro de su ser, algo que Blaise reconocía como deseo. Deseo de poseerle, de hacerle suyo. Y el moreno estaba acostumbrado a obtener siempre lo que deseaba.

...

Los campeones habían sido elegidos en una ceremonia bastante controvertida, y por qué no decirlo, bastante entretenida. Por Beauxbatons estaba la creída de Fleur Delacour; por Hogwarts, el simplón de Cedric Diggory y el insufrible de Harry "Yo-Quiero-Toda-La-Atención" Potter. Y finalmente, por Durmstrang estaba Viktor. El endemoniadamente misterioso Viktor.

Los días siguientes, Blaise se la había pasado en grande hechizando botones con el lema "Potter Apesta" en ellos. Si bien al principio le pareció que la idea de Draco sólo dejaba entrever la creciente y malsana obsesión de su rubio amigo por el cuatro ojos, uno de los pasatiempos favoritos del moreno resultaba ser molestar a los leones sólo por existir, así que elaborar y posteriormente llevar las insignias había sido la excusa perfecta para mantener su mente ocupada en otra cosa que no fuese _su_ _propia_ malsana obsesión.

En ocasiones se descubría a sí mismo observando al búlgaro a la hora de las comidas, llegando incluso a olvidar su propio apetito. También disfrutaba secretamente el topárselo en algún pasillo, sin ninguna razón en especial. La segunda semana luego de la llegada de los estudiantes extranjeros, el moreno descubrió que inconscientemente se había aprendido de memoria los horarios de Krum, sabiendo exactamente a qué hora del día pasaba por tal pasillo para ir a tal sitio. Algunas veces el pelinegro lo saludaba con un gesto de la cabeza, otros simplemente pasaban uno al lado del otro, cual dos extraños (que a decir verdad, era lo que en realidad eran).

Por las noches Blaise se devanaba los sesos tratando de entender qué exactamente era lo que le pasaba con Krum. No era amor, estaba seguro de ello. Su capacidad amorosa estaba anulada desde el mismo instante en que su madre le advirtió de los peligros de entregar el corazón: "Es mejor ser listos y realistas que tontos y enamoradizos" le repetía desde que podía recordar, y así quedó grabado en su alma que quién más tiene que perder es el que cometa la estupidez de enamorarse.

Blaise era un chico promiscuo, a pesar de su corta edad. Chicos y chicas iban y venían dentro y fuera de sus pantalones más rápido de lo que se puede decir Quidditch, y ninguno de ellos, nunca, había causado en el moreno las sensaciones nuevas y extrañas que el búlgaro causaba. Pero, si no era capaz de amar ni de enamorarse ¿Qué era lo que sentía por Viktor Krum?

Una tarde, un par de días antes de la primera prueba del torneo, Blaise caminaba sin rumbo fijo por uno de los pasillos cercanos al Gran Comedor. Estaba anocheciendo, y el moreno había decidido dar un pequeño paseo por el castillo sin ningún motivo en especial. Y si su pequeño paseo lo llevaba a vislumbrar el andar desgarbado de cierto campeón de Durmstrang, pues su noche estaría completa. Cerca de él, dos Ravenclaw de tercero reían nerviosamente mientras cuchicheaban y señalaban. No era que le interesaran las conversaciones de los ñoños Ravenclaw, pero algo en su expresión lo hizo estar repentinamente interesado en enterarse de lo que fuese que estaban comentando.

Se acercó sigilosamente, cual serpiente que era, y detrás de una armadura consiguió el sitio perfecto para escuchar sin ser detectado.

—Está en la biblioteca, lleva horas allí —decía una chica rubia y alta a otra pelirroja y un poco regordeta.

— ¿Te has acercado a él? —Preguntaba la pelirroja, con los ojos brillantes y expresión anhelante— ¿Le has hablado?

—Sí, Mary Ann. Le-le hablé —relataba la bruja, un tanto ruborizada.

— ¿Y?

—Me ha dicho que ahora estaba un poco ocupado, preparándose para la primera prueba. Pero que luego de presentarla, con mucho gusto me firma mi camiseta del mundial. O al menos eso fue lo que pude entender a través de su extraño acento…

Las dos chicas chillaron sonoramente, dando saltitos de alegría y haciendo que Blaise quisiera lanzarles un crucio. Luego de un momento, comenzaron a cuchichear de nuevo. Mary Ann no parecía satisfecha todavía.

—Pero Claudine, ¿no habías dicho que llevaba horas en la biblioteca? No entiendo entonces cómo es que no tuvo tiempo para firmar una simple camiseta…

—Oh, Mary, la verdad es que el chico se veía un tanto perdido. Por lo que pude observar no es muy listo, y parecía tener serios problemas con un encantamiento complicado, de esos de la sección prohibida. Ya sabes lo que dicen, mientras más bueno esté el hombre, más pequeño es su cerebro. Es un dicho Ravenclaw.

—Pobrecillo. Espero que sus músculos le ayuden a no ponerse en ridículo en frente de todos, no sería conveniente pedirle un autógrafo a un campeón fracasado…

—No, no lo sería. A decir verdad, creo que es mejor que no me haya firmado nada. Si al final resulta perdedor, haremos que Diggory o Potter la firmen.

Dando nuevos saltitos y chillidos, las dos insufribles chicas Raven caminaron hacia el Gran Comedor, dejando a Blaise sólo y pensativo.

Krum estaba en la biblioteca, y estaba solo. Estaba solo, y estaba teniendo problemas para dominar un encantamiento. Y Blaise resultaba ser excelente en Encantamientos. El moreno decidió que esta era su oportunidad para acercarse a Krum. Si un acercamiento no aclaraba sus crecientes dudas, seguramente nada lo haría.

...

Blaise corrió hacia las cocinas e hizo que varios elfos ingenuos le prepararan una cesta con emparedados, jugo de calabaza y bocadillos. La hechizó para hacerla antiderrames, la puso en su brazo, y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la biblioteca. Una vez allí, el moreno pudo constatar que estaba desierta salvo por Krum, quien estaba sentado de espaldas a la puerta en una alejada esquina. Ni siquiera Madame Pince, la odiosa bibliotecaria, se encontraba en su habitual escritorio, lo que daba a entender que incluso ella se había rendido en ayudar al búlgaro.

Blaise se acercó sigilosamente a su presa, cuidando de no tropezar sillas ni mesas para no alarmarle antes de tiempo. La luz de las antorchas recortaba su sombra contra las paredes, pero el búlgaro parecía tan absorto en un complicado libro que ni siquiera se fijó en la sombra que apareció a su lado.

—Ejem, Ejem… —Blaise se aclaró la garganta suavemente, haciendo que Krum diera un respingo en su asiento y volteara la cabeza hacia donde el moreno estaba de pie.

—Oh, vaya, chico. Me has asustado. No te escuché _llegarr _—declaró el pelinegro, con una pequeña sonrisa— ¿Te han mandado a _sacarrme_ de aquí?

—No —respondió Blaise honestamente, halando una silla y sentándose al lado de Viktor— He escuchado que tienes problemas para realizar un encantamiento avanzado y estoy aquí para ayudarte —dijo con una sonrisa ladeada, colocando por fin la cesta frente al pelinegro— También he pensado que tendrías algo de hambre, así que he traído bocadillos. Todo por nuestros extranjeros visitantes —concluyó el Slytherin, sonriendo abiertamente.

Viktor observó la cesta de comida y a su repentino benefactor, su cara estaba crispada un poco, o tal vez esa fuese su expresión de siempre.

—Vaya, yo… Te lo _agrradezco_ mucho, chico, _perro_…

—Blaise —corrigió el moreno— Llámame Blaise.

—Sí, Blaise. _Agrradezco_ mucho tu hospitalidad. _Perro_ se supone que los campeones no _deberriamos aceptarr_ ayuda. Mucho menos de alumnos del colegio _rrival_.

—Oh, no te preocupes por eso, Krum ¿Acaso crees que los otros campeones no están siendo ayudados? Apuesto mi cabeza a que los otros saben exactamente qué deben hacer para la primera prueba. Y tú aquí en la biblioteca intentando ser honesto. La verdad es que no sé como Karkarov no te está ayudando. Apuesto que Dumbledore y Maxime tienen sus manotas metidas en los asuntos de sus campeones.

—_Karrkarrov_ intentó _ayudarrme_… —comenzó Krum un tanto cohibido— Me dijo de que iba la _prrimerra prrueba_. _Perro_ no tiene ni idea de cómo puedo _enfrrentarrla_.

— ¿Ah, sí? Vaya director se gastan en Durmstrang —bromeó el moreno, haciendo sonreír un poco al búlgaro.

—Sí. Uno _dirría_ que si te van a _ayudarr, serrá_ una ayuda decente —y acto seguido ambos rieron, haciendo eco en la biblioteca. Luego silencio.

— ¿Y bien? —cuestionó el moreno.

—No lo sé, chic…Blaise… No sé si deba _decirrtelo_. Es confidencial, ¿sabes? _Podrrían descalificarrme_…

—Oh, vamos, Krum, no seas cobarde. Soy muy bueno en encantamientos, lo heredé de mi madre. Quizás yo pueda ayudarte.

—Está bien. _Perro_ lo _harré_ solo _porrque_ estoy _desesperrado_, y si dices algo a alguien lo _negarré_ todo…

—Vaya, vaya, Krum. Serías un excelente Slytherin.

— ¿Un qué?

—Olvídalo. Prometo no divulgar nada ¿En qué consiste la prueba?

El pelinegro dudó, pero resignado a aceptar cualquier tipo de ayuda, se confesó ante el moreno.

—_Drragones_. La _prrimerra prrueba involucrra drragones_.

— ¿Dragones? —Repitió Blaise, algo perplejo. Sabía que las pruebas serían peligrosas, pero no se imaginaba cuanto. Definitivamente Dumbledore y los otros dos directores eran unos chiflados por permitir semejante peligro.

—Sí. Me han dicho que tengo que _burrlarrlo, perro_ aún no sé _parra_ qué.

— ¿Burlar un dragón? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—Imagino que el _mayorr_ tiempo posible…

— ¿Y has encontrado algo de utilidad aquí?

—He _memorrizado_ toda la _inforrmación acerrca _de _drragones _que hay en esta sala. Sé que su piel _rrepele_ la magia, que sus escamas son usadas_ parra_ _hacerr _guantes, que su _sangrre_ es un _ingrrediente_ muy valioso en la medimagia y en la _fabrricación_ de pociones. Qué su c_orrazón sirrve _parra _hacerr varritas _y que sus ojos son sus puntos más sensibles. _Perro_ nada de eso _parrece_ _indicarrme_ qué es lo que debo _hacerr_ si necesito _desarrmarr_ a uno —concluyó, apoyando sus codos en la mesa y tomando la cabeza entre sus manos, con gesto derrotado.

Blaise aprovechó la vulnerabilidad del muchacho y posó una de sus manos sobre los bien formados hombros del búlgaro. El simple toque le envió un corrientazo a través del cuerpo que lo hizo jadear de anticipación, y en verdad deseó que Krum no se hubiera dado cuenta. Respiró para calmarse y repasó mentalmente cada cosa dicha por Viktor, exprimiendo su cerebro en busca de algún encantamiento útil. El pelinegro se removió, haciendo que Blaise cesara en su agarre, y volteó a mirarle.

—Escucha, Blaise. Te _agrradezco_ que hayas venido hasta aquí intentando _ayudarrme_, _perro_ llevo todo el día en esta maldita biblioteca y _prreferrirría_ irme a _descansarr_… —declaró Viktor, enjugándose los ojos ya de por sí enrojecidos por el cansancio.

En ese momento, a Blaise se le ocurrió la idea más descabellada, pero no por eso menos acertada.

—Espera, Krum ¿Dijiste que el punto débil de los dragones son sus ojos?

—Sí. _Perro _no veo cómo…

— ¿Y si le lanzaras un hechizo de conjuntivitis?

A Krum se le iluminó el rostro, cómo si Blaise le hubiera dado la mejor noticia de toda su vida.

— ¿Conjuntivitis? Oh, _porr Merrlín_, ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? Es tan obvio. Tan sencillo…

—Sí, la verdad es que es una solución sencilla. El único problema real sería hacer que le pegue directo en los ojos.

—Oh, eso es lo de menos, chico. Un simple encantamiento de objetivo _harrá _que _cualquierr_ hechizo llegue a su destino. Es _perrfecto_.

Krum estaba tan emocionado por haber descubierto al fin la manera de enfrentar su prueba, que se abalanzó hacia Blaise y lo abrazó fuertemente. La cara de sorpresa del moreno fue seguida de una amplia sonrisa, pues de todas las cosas que había esperado cómo agradecimiento por su ayuda esta era la más improbable. El toque de Viktor era cálido y firme, y los bien formados músculos se dejaban sentir por debajo de la gruesa túnica de Durmstrang. Luego de un momento, ya cuando el abrazo pareció ser demasiado largo, el búlgaro soltó su agarre.

—Lo siento, chico. Me he dejado _llevarr_. Es que de _verrdad_ pensé que _fallarría_ la _prrimerra prrueba porr _no _encontrrar_ un hechizo adecuado. _Grracias_ —y dicho esto, Viktor le dedicó una espléndida sonrisa, una que jamás le había visto hacer.

La sonrisa sincera del búlgaro causó un efecto extraño en Blaise. Quería tomarle y poseerle allí mismo, en medio de la vacía biblioteca, pero estaba seguro de que este no era ni el lugar ni el momento adecuados, así que simplemente decidió irse y dejarlo todo tal como estaba.

—De-de nada, Krum. Suerte con ese hechizo. Ya debo irme…

—Oh, está bien. Muchas _grracias porr _todo. Y _grracias porr _los bocadillos —indicó Krum, mientras acercaba la cesta y tomaba por fin uno de los emparedados.

Blaise se levantó de su asiento y sin decir nada más se dirigió hacia la puerta, y de allí a la sala común. Necesitaba una ducha. Una fría y larga ducha.

...

La primera prueba había pasado. Efectivamente, Viktor había conseguido burlar a su Bola de Fuego Chino con el hechizo de conjuntivitis, pero la dragona quedó tan aturdida que aplastó algunos huevos y los estúpidos jueces le descontaron puntos. De igual manera, la ayuda de Blaise había sido la clave en la primera victoria del búlgaro, por lo que ahora cada vez que se cruzaban en los pasillos este saludaba al moreno efusivamente ante la atónita mirada de los demás alumnos de Hogwarts. Para todos, Krum resultaba ser un chico hosco y poco amable. Para Blaise, era sólo un poco tímido y mal encarado.

El invierno se acercaba, y con él, el tonto Baile de Navidad. Se suponía que invitara a una chica para llevarla al baile, pero la única a la que en verdad podía haber considerado llevar ya estaba tomada. Su amiga Pansy había hecho las más imposibles maromas para hacer que Draco la invitase al baile, y luego de varios días llevándole té y galletas y haciéndole los deberes, el rubio decidió invitarla. Los días pasaban y el Baile sería en un par de días, así que Blaise tenías dos opciones, o invitar a cualquier chica medianamente decente, o no asistir al baile en absoluto. No es que le interesara tanto asistir, pero si no lo hacía, perdería su última oportunidad del año de hablar con Viktor, así que resolvió invitar a la mayor de las hermanas Greengrass: Daphne.

La chica era morena, alta y estilizada, justo el tipo de chica que Blaise hubiese estado encantado de llevar al baile para luego llevársela a la cama si Salazar guiaba sus pasos, como siempre. Pero esos días el depredador interno de Blaise parecía estar completamente dormido, y sólo se despertaba cuando cierto pelinegro le sonreía por los pasillos.

El día llegó, y Blaise esperaba a su cita ataviado en su túnica de gala color gris plomo. Daphne salió de las habitaciones enfundada en un hermoso vestido color verde aceituna, vaporoso y entallado. Su cabello peinado de lado y suelto, y un pequeño broche de plata en forma de flor cerca de la oreja. La chica estaba realmente hermosa, pero el moreno no pareció notarlo. Blaise estaba demasiado ocupado mentalmente tratando de adivinar con quién iría Viktor al baile, y casi sin hablar llegó con su cita hasta la entrada del Gran Salón.

Los chicos esperaron junto a la puerta a que alguien les indicara que podían pasar. Aparentemente los primeros en entrar a modo de desfile debían ser los fulanos campeones del Torneo. Varios minutos de espera y la paciencia del moreno estaba llegando a su límite, y ni que decir de su creciente aburrimiento. Si hubiese sabido que sería así desde el inicio, jamás habría conseguido una pareja para el baile.

—Ejem, Ejem… —Daphne se aclaró la garganta. Llevaban prácticamente todo el rato desde que salieran de la sala común sin dirigirse media palabra— Blaise, ¿estás preocupado por algo?

El moreno pareció repentinamente fijarse en la presencia de la chica, quién lo miraba con gesto expectante.

—No —mintió— Es sólo que no me gusta demasiado que me tengan esperando. Ya va siendo hora de que aparezca el campeón.

—Querrás decir _los_ campeones…

—Sí, eso. Los campeones. La cantidad ridícula de campeones que hay y ninguno ha hecho acto de presencia.

—Tal vez esperan que todos estén aquí para entrar juntos al Salón.

—Sí. Tal vez…

Y dicho esto, ambos guardaron silencio. La chica se acomodaba el cabello cada medio minuto, y Blaise nunca se había fijado en lo molesto que esto podía parecerle. Luego de varios minutos que parecieron eternos, por fin pareció haber movimiento de entrada. La profesora McGonagall caminaba entre los asistentes ordenándolos y haciendo que se formaran en dos grandes grupos, dejando un amplio pasillo en medio por donde pasarían los campeones.

La música comenzó a sonar en algún lugar y de la nada apareció una fila de parejas, encabezada por la insufrible Delacour y su cita de esa noche. Al son de cierto vals desconocido la rubia comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, recibiendo los aplausos de todos. Detrás de ella, el insignificante de Diggory y su cita Chang, el enano de Potter con la chica Gryffindor que siempre hacía preguntas tontas en clase de Adivinación, y por último, Viktor. Pero ¿Quién era esa chica que lo acompañaba?

Estaba vestida con un elegante vestido color lila, entallado a la cintura y largo hasta los tobillos. Caminaba erguida y muy sonriente, y su cabello castaño estaba recogido en un tocado casual. Muy hermosa, incluso más que Daphne. Pero ¿de quién se trataba?

— ¡Oh, por Salazar! —Exclamó Daphne a su lado, mientras Viktor y la chica misteriosa se acercaban más a ellos— ¿No es esa Hermione Granger?

Blaise quedó estático en su sitio, observando nuevamente a la muchacha mientras ambos, ella y Krum, pasaban por delante de él. Ojos café, cabello castaño, y los dientes de adelante un poco más largos de lo normal ¡Merlín, pero si era la amiguita de Potter! Blaise pensó en que tal vez la sabelotodo Granger le hubiera vaciado un vial de amortentia en alguna bebida al búlgaro para lograr una invitación, pero era poco probable que el efecto de la poción la hubiese hecho verse mas arreglada y presentable para todos los presentes.

Superado el shock inicial, y ya que los campeones habían pasado, todos los demás asistentes comenzaron a internarse en el Gran Salón, decorado para la ocasión. Blaise eligió una mesa un tanto separada del resto, pero con una excelente vista de la mesa de los campeones. Fleur Delacour y su cita abrieron el baile, seguidos casi al instante por Potter, Diggory y Krum, y sus respectivas parejas. Luego se le unieron Madame Maxime y Dumbledore, Karkarov y McGonagall, y otras tantas parejas que se animaron a participar del vals inicial. Blaise no estaba ni siquiera interesado.

— ¿Quieres bailar el vals? —Preguntó Daphne, sentada a su lado.

—No en realidad —contestó el moreno sin mucho ánimo.

—Iré por un poco de ponche, entonces —resolvió Daphne, también con indiferencia. Al cabo de un momento la chica volvió con un par de vasos.

Las horas pasaban y Blaise cada vez estaba menos interesado en escuchar todo lo que su cita le contaba. Parecía que la inmensa cantidad de vasos de ponche bebidos por la chica habían tenido un efecto comunicador en ella, haciéndola cada vez más y más locuaz. Daphne no paraba de hablar, y los pequeños momentos de silencio entre ellos sólo ocurrían cuando la chica se paraba para servirse más ponche. Este era uno de ellos, y el moreno aprovechó para darle un vistazo a las acciones de Viktor y su cita. El búlgaro estaba parado en la mesa del ponche, sirviendo un poco en un par de vasos mientras Granger conversaba con Potter y Weasley, que no parecían más divertidos que el propio Blaise.

El Slytherin se entretuvo viendo los ademanes toscos y poco ágiles del búlgaro, quién parecía tener dificultades para servir los vasos sin derramar el líquido sobre el mantel. Repentinamente, un vestido verde aceituna irrumpió en su campo de visión, haciéndolo enfocar la mirada.

— ¿Qué…? Oh, hola de nuevo, Daphne.

— ¿Qué estás mirando? —Preguntó la chica, mirándole desde arriba.

—Nada en especial —mintió el moreno, encogiéndose de hombros— Esto está un poco aburrido —comentó.

Daphne se inclinó frente a él, pegando los labios a su oreja y dándole una vista panorámica de sus atributos por el escote del vestido. Sin embargo, este movimiento hizo que la visión que el moreno tenía de la mesa del ponche estuviese más despejada.

— ¿Sabes? Tú y yo podríamos escabullirnos de aquí… —dijo, en un susurro. Su aliento olía dulzón, como a jugo de frutas— Ya sabes, hacer nuestra propia celebración. Creo que sería divertido —concluyó, en tono sugerente. Pero el moreno no estaba interesado.

Del otro lado del Salón, Granger salía disparada en dirección a la puerta. Su rostro era de ira total y a juzgar por la cara enrojecida de Weasley, esos dos habían discutido. Cuando el pobre de Krum pudo reaccionar, la chica ya se había perdido de vista hacia los pasillos del castillo.

—_Es-esperra… Herrmi-one_… —se escuchó decir al búlgaro, mientras salía corriendo detrás de la sangre sucia.

Blaise inmediatamente se levantó de su asiento, ignorando por completo la clara insinuación de Daphne. Asistió a ese tonto baile en busca de una oportunidad de hablar con Viktor y la había conseguido, así que no pensaba perderla.

—Lo lamento, Greengrass, pero no estoy interesado. Ha sido una larga noche, y ya debo irme. Adiós —dijo el moreno, comenzando a caminar rumbo a la entrada.

—P-pero… —balbuceó la chica, aún sin saber que pasaba— ¡Blaise! —Escuchó el moreno a lo lejos pero él ya estaba determinado a seguir a Viktor.

Lo encontró caminando cabizbajo por los jardines encantados, aparentemente sin rumbo fijo. El pelinegro se sentó en un apartado banco cerca de unos setos y el moreno se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu cita, Krum? ¿Ha ido a retocarse el maquillaje? —preguntó el moreno, con tono casual.

—Oh, hola Blaise. Mi cita… _Herrmi-one _se fue. Creo que se peleó con ese amigo suyo. El pelirrojo —Krum sonaba muy deprimido, estaba notablemente decepcionado.

— ¿Peleó con otro y te dejó plantado? Nunca lo pensé de Granger… —comentó

—Ni yo —admitió Viktor—_ Perro_ ya ves, me han dejado sólo y la noche apenas empezaba…

—Eso te pasa por invitar niñatas que no saben cómo divertirse, Krum. Sin ofender —agregó Blaise, ante la mirada un poco brusca del pelinegro.

—Supongo que _ahorra_ _tendrré_ que _rregrresarr_ al _barrco._ Ya no queda nada que pueda _hacerr_ aquí —declaró el búlgaro.

—Oh, no te vayas Krum. Mi cita también se fue —mintió el moreno— Tal vez podamos conseguir algo que hacer tu y yo. Tal vez conversar acerca de las ingratas que nos dejaron con un palmo de narices —Viktor rio por lo bajo y Blaise aprovechó la oportunidad que había estado esperando— ¿Qué dices?

—Está bien, Blaise. No veo _porrqué_ no _podrríamos_ _quedarrnos_ a _converrsarr_, ya que hemos sido plantados.

—Bien —dijo Blaise, levantándose e instando al otro a hacer lo mismo— Necesitaremos combustible para nuestra noche de abandonados. Y creo que sé exactamente dónde encontrarlo. Sígueme Krum.

Blaise se encaminó de nuevo hacia el interior del castillo, con Viktor siguiéndole. Pasaron por el lado de varias parejas demasiado cariñosas, una de las cuales fue pillada en fraganti por el profesor Snape. Caminaron varios minutos por los pasillos, y al llegar a las escaleras encantadas subieron al segundo piso, donde siguieron caminando un par de minutos más.

—Esto… Blaise… ¿A dónde vamos? —Preguntó el pelinegro, quien no conocía muy bien el castillo y luego de tantas vueltas se encontraba desorientado.

—A buscar combustible —respondió el moreno, mientras aminoraba un poco la marcha.

— ¿Qué clase de combustible? —insistió Viktor.

—De la clase que viene en botellas alargadas y barriles añejados…

— ¿Estamos buscando _licorr_? —Cuestionó de nuevo el muchacho, con el ceño fruncido. Si no había entendido mal, estaban buscando licor ¿Es que acaso se podía conseguir de eso en Hogwarts?

—No lo estamos buscando. Acabamos de conseguirlo —comentó Blaise, deteniéndose por completo frente a lo que parecía ser un armario de escobas. El moreno miró a ambos lados y tras asegurarse de que no había moros en la costa susurró la palabra "Cellarium" hacia la puerta, la cual se abrió con un rechinido— Después de ti —indicó Blaise a su acompañante, quién entró inmediatamente.

Lo que parecía ser un pequeño armario de escobas había resultado ser una extensa habitación llena de barriles de todas las formas y tamaños, con altos estantes repletos de vinos y licores diversos. Un espacio de la estancia estaba amoblado con un modesto sofá de tres plazas y una mesita de té. Si Viktor no estuviera completamente seguro de que estaban aún en Hogwarts, hubiera podido jurar que se habían topado con el sótano de algún bodegón antiguo.

— ¿Una bodega en _Hogwarrts_?

—Sí. La bodega para ocasiones especiales, a decir verdad. La descubrí cuando estaba en segundo y desde entonces vengo a veces, cuando no hay nadie.

— ¿Y no hay _peligrro_ de que nos _descubrran_?

—Hoy, no. Los sábados en la noche esto lo resguarda el viejo Filch y el perezoso siempre abandona la vigilia antes de las 9 de la noche. Supongo que cree que la contraseña será impedimento suficiente para cualquiera que intente entrar.

—Veo que _erres_ un _hombrre_ de _rrecurrsos_, Blaise —Indicó el búlgaro, sentándose en el sofá.

—Lo soy —aceptó el moreno, acercándose a uno de los estantes y sacando dos vasos— Espero que te guste el hidromiel añejado. Aquí hay una selección que hará que olvides cualquier licor que hayas probado en tu vida.

...

Varios vasos de hidromiel más tarde, Viktor estaba tan sonrojado que sus mejillas parecían tener vida propia. La tolerancia al licor por parte del búlgaro era insignificante en comparación con la del moreno, tal vez por todo ese tiempo pasado en la bodega degustando todas y cada una de las bebidas. En algún punto desconocido de la velada, entre hablar de mujeres, despotricar acerca de los directores de sus respectivas escuelas y divagar aleatoriamente entre temas de conversación, los dos chicos habían caído en el infantil juego de "Verdad o Reto".

Al no haber nadie más en muchos metros a la redonda, los retos siempre consistían en quién podía beber más rápido un vaso repleto de whisky de fuego, o quién alcanzaba a reconocer mayor cantidad de licores sin ver la botella. El alcohol estaba jugando al favor del moreno, y este pensaba aprovechar al máximo la oportunidad.

— ¿Verdad o reto, Krum?

—_Crreo _que esta vez me _irré _por la _prrimerra_. Ya he bebido suficiente alcohol como _parra_ la vida _enterra_ —declaró el pelinegro, haciendo una mueca.

—Está bien, me alegro que el señor "yo puedo con todos los vinos de esta bodega" se haya percatado de que está un poco borracho… —dio Blaise en tono bulón.

— ¡Yo no estoy borracho, Blaise! —Chilló el pelinegro, derramando un poco del contenido de su vaso de cristal— Es sólo que estoy un poco _marreado_, eso es todo.

—Sí, por supuesto. En fin, vayamos a lo que nos interesa. ¿Hasta dónde has llegado con Granger, Krum? Quiero detalles.

— ¿_Grrangerr_? Oh, _Herrmi—one_. No seas _entrrometido_, Zabini —respondió el pelinegro, negando con la cabeza.

—Debes responder, Krum. Si no, tendrás que cumplir un reto —advirtió Blaise.

—Pues _trrae _el _rreto_, entonces. Soy un _caballerro_, Zabini, no puedo _andarr_ divulgando cosas.

— ¿Tan lejos, entonces?

—No he dicho nada, Blaise. No tientes tu _suerrte_ —amenazó el búlgaro.

—Está bien, está bien. Tomaré eso cómo respuesta ¿Satisfecho? Ahora es tu turno y elijo reto. Si el gran Viktor Krum no suelta la sopa, Blaise Zabini tampoco lo hará. Venga, ya.

—Es lo justo —concluyó el pelinegro— Hemos bebido demasiado, así que no te _rretarré_ a seguir haciéndolo… Así que… Blaise, te_ rreto _a _hacerr_ algo espontáneo.

— ¿Perdón?

—Sabes que no soy bueno _prroponiendo_ retos. Puedes _hacerr_ lo que _quierras_, algo loco como _escribirr_ "Blaise estuvo aquí" en las _parredes_ o _subirr_ a la mesita de té y _grritar_ el nombre de esa chica _Grreengrrass_. Tienes mi completo _perrmiso_.

Blaise no se podía creer su suerte. Viktor le estaba dando pase libre para hacer lo que quisiera amparado por la ley de "verdad o reto". Y el moreno no era de los que desaprovechan las oportunidades.

— ¿No _harrás_ nada entonces? —cuestionó el búlgaro— _Mientrras_ te decides, yo _echarré_ una siesta. Estoy algo cansado —y acto seguido, recostó la espalda y la cabeza en el sofá, cerrando los ojos.

Verlo así, en esa pose completamente indefensa y con tanto alcohol en sus venas despertó en Blaise todo aquello que por meses había guardado para sí. Ese deseo inaudito y creciente que se había instalado en él desde el preciso momento en que vio sus profundos ojos negros. En un movimiento rápido y casi felino, el moreno se sentó a horcadas sobre las piernas de Viktor, haciendo que el pelinegro abriera los ojos inmediatamente.

— ¿_Pe-perr_o qué haces, chico? —Preguntó desconcertado, observando al moreno con sorpresa y atrapado bajo su peso.

—Hago algo espontáneo, Krum ¿Qué no me ves? —respondió el Slytherin en un susurro tentador.

— ¿Estás borracho, Zabini? —cuestionó el búlgaro intentando zafarse de la situación, cosa que el moreno impidió aprovechando su posición privilegiada y la poca coordinación del otro.

—Yo nunca me emborracho, Krum ¿No te lo había dicho? —dijo altanero, disfrutando del creciente desconcierto de su presa.

—Ya está bien de tus juegos, Blaise. Es _horra_ de que te bajes de encima de mí… —dijo Viktor, en un tono que pretendía ser conciliador. La actitud de su acompañante lo tenía realmente sorprendido y eso sumado a su creciente mareo producto de la inmensa cantidad de licor ingerido lo ponían un poco nervioso.

— ¿Y qué pasa si no quiero? —Blaise estaba tentando a su suerte, y lo sabía. Pero también sabía que esta era una oportunidad única, y si para obtener lo que quería tenía que arriesgar su naciente amistad con el búlgaro, que así fuera.

—Ya has _prrobado_ tu punto, Zabini. Fue un pésimo _rreto_. Ahorra bájate antes de que yo…

Pero Viktor no pudo terminar, pues Blaise hizo la única cosa que el búlgaro jamás habría esperado. El moreno asaltó sus labios con fiereza, tomándolo de la solapa de la túnica de gala y atrayéndolo hacia sí. La mente de Krum estallaba. Blaise, su amigo de Hogwarts, un chico, estaba encima de él besándole cómo si no hubiera mañana. Debía querer pegarle, es más, de no haberse encontrado en tal estado de embriaguez tal vez lo hubiera hecho. Pero en ese instante, con un creciente mareo producto del alcohol y con Blaise explorando sus labios cómo nadie lo había hecho, Krum no supo que más hacer salvo corresponder a ese beso.

Blaise no podía creer su suerte. Había apostado y había ganado, pues su presa yacía ahora debajo de él correspondiendo a su beso. El moreno no desaprovechó esta nueva y brillante oportunidad y exploró con su experta lengua cada rincón de la del búlgaro, halándolo más hacia sí, si es que eso era humanamente posible. Luego de un momento, ambos se separaron por falta de aire.

Jadeando, el moreno observó al objeto de sus deseos mirarle con ojos llenos de lujuria. Blaise sabía que podía hacer cualquier cosa a partir de allí, así que decidió hacerlo. Sin decir palabra, Blaise comenzó a besar el cuello de Viktor, extrayendo pequeños gemidos que el búlgaro intentaba contener pero que eran cada vez más fuertes. Besó y mordisqueó cada pedazo libre de ese cuello que se le presentaba, subiendo de vez en cuando hasta la barbilla y los labios, y saboreándolos de nuevo hasta dejarlos enrojecidos. Poco a poco, el moreno comenzó a explorar el bien formado cuerpo del buscador por encima de la ropa, arrancando más quejidos y lloriqueos que eran como música a los oídos del Slytherin.

El búlgaro se removía debajo de él sin decoro alguno, intentando hacer el mayor contacto posible con las expertas manos que recorrían su cuerpo, y a medida que las caricias y besos se hacían más intensas, el moreno supo que era tiempo de pasar a la siguiente fase. Con un movimiento decidido, Blaise recorrió con una de sus manos el abdomen del pelinegro, bajando lentamente hasta llegar a su vientre, el cual comenzó a acariciar por debajo de la ropa arrancando espasmos por parte de Krum. Siguió bajando poco a poco hasta encontrar el pantalón del muchacho, el cual sorteó escuetamente para meter su mano por dentro de este y comenzar a acariciar cuidadosamente su entrepierna, notablemente despierta por todo el ajetreo.

Krum soltó un gemido de sorpresa, pero cualquier protesta naciente fue acallada por un voraz beso del moreno, que seguía acariciando el miembro del búlgaro por encima de la ropa interior. Siguieron así unos momentos más, hasta que Viktor sintió la imperiosa necesidad de tocar ese cuerpo que le estaba proveyendo del mayor de los placeres que hubiera experimentado nunca. El búlgaro comenzó a tironear de la túnica del moreno hasta que éste se percató de lo que hacía, parando sus avances y levantándose de inmediato del sofá.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó Krum, un tanto consternado. No quería que Blaise se fuera, no ahora. Olvidadas habían quedado sus dudas iniciales, pues si algo debía pasar estaba decidido a dejarlo pasar.

Blaise le dio un casto beso en los labios por toda respuesta, y comenzó a sacarse la ropa de manera muy sensual, siguiendo un ritmo musical que existía sólo en su cabeza. Viktor lo observaba con adoración y anticipación. El moreno lo tenía justo donde lo quería, y lo estaba disfrutando. Un momento más y el chico quedó completamente desnudo ante el mayor. Blaise se acercó de nuevo a su presa y comenzó a sacarle la ropa, teniendo cuidado de besar cada parte de piel que quedaba al descubierto. En unos minutos no quedaba nada de ropa entre ellos, y el moreno decidió hacer su movida magistral.

Se sentó de rodillas en la alfombra, frente a su presa. Tomó la erección de Viktor y la cubrió completamente con su mano, comenzando a masajearla lenta y rítmicamente. Los gemidos del pelinegro no se hicieron esperar, los cuales habían dejado de intentar ser acallados y se podían escuchar perfectamente en toda la habitación. Blaise marcó un ritmo lento y tortuoso sobre el miembro de su acompañante, quien había cerrado los ojos y tenía la cabeza hacia atrás mientras disfrutaba del placer que le estaban brindando. Luego de un momento, el moreno acercó sus labios a la palpitante erección y sin pensarlo dos veces la introdujo en su boca, haciendo que Viktor profiriera un grito ahogado.

El Slytherin devoró con lujuria cada rincón que pudo de la firmeza que se presentaba ante él, sintiéndose cada vez más exaltado por los crecientes sonidos de placer y palabras ininteligibles provenientes de la boca del buscador. El nuevo ritmo impuesto por los expertos labios del moreno era mucho más rápido que el anterior, haciendo que Viktor embistiera de manera refleja hacia la boca de este. Unos pocos minutos bastaron para hacer llegar al búlgaro al clímax entre espasmos y deliciosos sonidos, derramando su semilla en la boca de Blaise, quién lo tragó sin decoro, como un exquisito néctar del cual no quería perderse nada.

Jadeando y con la piel perlada en sudor, Viktor alzó la cabeza del sofá para ver a Blaise, quién se encontraba a gatas buscando su varita entre el lío de ropa a los pies de la mesita. Cuando al fin la encontró, la respiración del búlgaro era más calmada y sus ganas de continuar con lo que fuera que estaba pasando se habían renovado al ver la bien formada anatomía de su joven y experimentado acompañante. Blaise se levantó del suelo, ejecutó un hechizo de limpieza en ambos y se sentó nuevamente a horcadas sobre el pelinegro, cuya renovada erección se encontraba a medio camino.

Sin mediar palabra, el moreno llevó su varita hacia su propia entrada y susurró un hechizo desconocido para Viktor, quién sólo notó como había comenzado a resbalar un líquido espeso y de color rosado translucido por el interior del muslo de Blaise. El Slytherin se posicionó sobre la media erección de Viktor, frotando su firme trasero contra ella y haciendo que esta se irguiera más rápido de lo que se puede decir Bulgaria. Ambos chicos comenzaron a frotarse frenéticamente y al cabo de unos minutos, el moreno detuvo el movimiento para besar a Krum de manera casi necesitada.

Blaise colocó una mano sobre los ojos del búlgaro, haciendo que los cerrara y recostara la cabeza contra el sofá. Después buscó a tientas la varita y renovó el hechizo lubricante y protector que había aplicado momentos atrás y sin pensarlo dos veces tomó la creciente erección del pelinegro y la dirigió hacia su entrada. Se acomodó un poco mejor en su sitio y de un rápido movimiento se autoempaló con el miembro erguido de Viktor, profiriendo un sonoro gemido de placer. Krum abrió los ojos con completa sorpresa, justo para observar al otro cerrar los suyos y hacer una pequeña mueca de incomodidad. Quería aliviarle, deseaba poder devolver de alguna manera todo el placer que le estaba concediendo, así que sin pensarlo tomó la erección del moreno, erguida entre los abdómenes de ambos, y comenzó a masajearla. Blaise sonrió sensualmente, mientras comenzaba a mover sus caderas al ritmo impuesto por el búlgaro.

El moreno se movía arriba y abajo, atendiendo al ritmo asignado por la mano de Viktor sobre su erección. El pelinegro murmuraba palabras ininteligibles mezcladas con el nombre del slytherin, y Blaise estuvo casi seguro de haberlo escuchado jurar varias veces en búlgaro. Las embestidas se hacían cada vez más rápidas y furiosas a medidas que las caricias sobre su dolorido miembro se intensificaban. Una y otra vez, Blaise besó y acarició cada parte de piel a su alcance, recibiendo besos y caricias de vuelta. No podía creer que solo unas horas antes ambos fuesen sólo buenos conocidos. El moreno había logrado al fin su cometido, y no había nada que la estúpida de Granger pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

Con la piel perlada en sudor y con una última estocada, ambos llegaron al éxtasis entre sonoros quejidos que inundaron la habitación. Jadeante, Blaise hizo salir el miembro fláccido de Viktor de su interior, mientras se levantaba para conjurar un nuevo hechizo de limpieza y una manta. Ambos chicos se acostaron el sofá, muy cerca uno del otro, y cubiertos por la manta cayeron en un sueño reparador.

...

Pasada una media hora, Blaise despertó de su sueño. Viktor a su lado estaba profundamente dormido y el moreno no quiso despertarlo, así que se levantó lo más sigilosamente que pudo, se vistió y salió de la habitación rumbo a su sala común. Se aseguró de sellar la puerta de la bodega con un hechizo confundidor, dando tiempo a Krum para salir sin ser detectado, y rogó que el búlgaro despertara antes de la partida de su barco de regreso a Bulgaria por las vacaciones de Navidad.

...

El Expresso de Hogwarts salió temprano esa mañana, y cerca de la hora del almuerzo ya todos estaban en el andén 9 y 3/4 siendo recibidos por sus familias para pasar el día de Navidad. La madre de Blaise había ido a recogerlo al andén y tras abrazarle y reprocharle lo flacucho que había llegado, ambos Zabini partieron rumbo a su Mansión, en las afueras de Yorkshire.

El resto de las vacaciones las pasó aburrido en la Mansión, con un par de ocasionales visitas por parte de Malfoy y de Pansy. Lo que realmente ocupaba la mente de Blaise era, irónicamente, la aparente falta de pensamientos relacionados con el búlgaro que había sido su amante durante esa noche del Baile de Navidad. Sí antes de ese incidente no podía dejar de pensar ni un solo momento en Viktor Krum, ahora, sólo en su casa y aburrido como una ostra, nada de lo que hiciera lo hacía recordar o tan siquiera extrañar al pelinegro. Aparentemente, la fiebre del buscador había desaparecido en las mismas mareas que la habían hecho aparecer en primer lugar.

El regreso a Hogwarts llegó y el moreno esperó de todo corazón que Viktor hubiese ya olvidado o al menos superado el incidente. No quería tener que soportar un brutal búlgaro desgarbado reclamándole por haberse aprovechado de él durante una borrachera. Salazar era testigo de que lo de esa noche no fue otra cosa que de mutuo acuerdo, y Blaise esperaba que en la mente de Viktor esto estuviera tan claro como en la de él. Sin embargo, luego de su llegada a Hogwarts parecía ser que el flamante campeón de Durmstrang había sido tragado por el Calamar Gigante, pues no logró divisarlo sino hasta bien entrado enero.

Blaise regresó a su cotidiana vida en el castillo, sin sentir las urgencias del trimestre anterior y curiosamente sin toparse con Krum. Fue sólo a comienzos de febrero, durante un paseo por los terrenos, que el moreno observó como Krum se zambullía en el Lago una y otra vez, vistiendo nada más que un bañador ajustado. Blaise no pudo obviar el hecho de que el búlgaro se veía excesivamente bien en esa ajustada prenda, pero parecía ser que sus noches de obsesión y de devanarse los sesos buscando explicación para sus impulsos habían finalizado.

La segunda prueba llegó a finales de febrero, y el moreno observó con una mueca de desprecio cómo Krum rescataba del Lago a una nuevamente desaliñada Granger. Los rumores decían que la chica y el búlgaro habían entablado un noviazgo después del Baile, y Blaise reía a carcajada limpia cada que escuchaba las locas teorías de las chicas slytherin acerca de por qué el buscador no había llegado esa noche a dormir en el barco de Durmstrang. Sólo él sabía la verdad acerca del fulano noviazgo. Seguramente era una ingeniosa tapadera por parte del búlgaro para negarse a sí mismo el hecho de haberse acostado con otro hombre. Igual y a Blaise las dudas de Viktor lo tenían completamente sin cuidado.

Pasó febrero, marzo y abril, dando paso a mayo y a una cantidad un poco indignante de tarea pendiente. Con la lejanía entre pruebas del torneo, la emoción de los nuevos visitantes y por supuesto la salida del sopor natural de las clases en Hogwarts se había ido casi por completo, dando paso a los mismos días aburridos que tanto detestaba el moreno. Un día, a finales de mayo, Blaise recibió una nota en el correo matutino, extrañamente entregada por una de las lechuzas del Colegio. Desenrolló el pergamino, descubriendo una caligrafía una rústica y apretada, con trazos gruesos y un poco torpes:

"Ven a la bodega luego del toque de queda. Necesito hablarte. Viktor."

Blaise miró hacia ambos lados de la mesa y como ya era costumbre no consiguió al búlgaro desayunando en ella. Dobló la nota y la metió en el bolsillo de la túnica. Luego de tantos meses ¿Para qué quería Krum hablar con él?

...

Llegó a la bodega cerca de las 10 de la noche, susurró la contraseña y entró. Encontró a Viktor sentado en el mismo sofá de la ultima vez, con las piernas cruzadas y esperándole.

—Buenas noches, Blaise —Saludó, levantándose y acercándose al moreno.

—Hola, Krum ¿desde cuándo tantas formalidades? —cuestionó el moreno, con una ceja levantada.

—Desde que al _señorrito_ le ha dado por _evitarrme_ —comentó Krum, cruzándose de brazos frente a él.

— ¿Evitarte? Perdóname, Krum, pero yo no te he estado evitando. Eres tú quien parece estar demasiado ocupado jugando con esa niñata que ya ni siquiera por los pasillos del castillo se te puede ver la cara —respondió el moreno, ofendido. Era cierto que no había puesto ni un ápice de empeño en buscar al búlgaro, pero de allí a evitarle había un largo trecho.

—No hables así de _Herrmi-one_, Zabini —advirtió Viktor— Y dime, si no estás evitándome, ¿cómo es que no te he visto en meses? Antes no _parrecías_ tan _desinterresado_ en _buscarrme_.

—El castillo es muy grande, Viktor. No te creas el centro del mundo —resolvió, altanero— Además, he estado ocupado. Y lo sigo estando, así que ¿qué era lo que querías hablar conmigo?

Krum descruzó los brazos y lo miro un instante, cómo buscando las palabras adecuadas. Sin previo aviso, Viktor se abalanzó sobre el moreno, pegándolo contra una pared cercana e inmovilizándolo. Blaise jadeó por la sorpresa mientras sentía claramente su cadera aprisionada contra el musculoso cuerpo del pelinegro. Sus rostros estaban a sólo centímetros y los labios de Viktor estaban ligeramente enrojecidos y entreabiertos, incitándole. Y a pesar de todo eso, a Blaise no se le antojaba apetecible en lo absoluto.

— ¿Pero qué demonios haces? ¿Acaso eres un bruto o algo así? —preguntó Blaise consternado, mientras forcejeaba inútilmente para liberarse del agarre del otro.

—Blaise, no puedo más. No he dejado de _pensarr_ en lo que pasó. No he dejado de _pensarr _en ti. Esa noche en la que _nosotrros_…

—Esa noche quedó en el pasado, Krum —escupió el moreno, un poco harto por la actitud del búlgaro. Se había pasado todo el curso pavoneándose con Granger y aún así se atrevía a decirle eso a él. No es que le importase demasiado, de todas maneras— Lo que pasó esa noche fue cosa de una vez. Lo siento si confundiste las cosas, pero para mí no fue más que un calentón.

—_Pe-perro_ yo… Yo pensé que estabas _interresado_ en mí. Me buscabas, me ayudabas, y me incitaste a _acostarrme_ contigo…

—Yo sólo actué por impulso, Viktor, así que no me achaques toda la culpa —atajó el moreno—. Pudiste haberme quitado de encima y aún así no lo hiciste. Tú también lo querías y creo que ambos somos lo bastante grandecitos cómo para andar culpando a otros por nuestras acciones. Ahora quítate de encima. No creo que a tu flamante novia le agrade saber que andas acosando a un chico Slytherin en una solitaria bodega.

Viktor tenía el ceño fruncido, pero aún así no cesaba en su agarre del moreno. Es más, parecía querer incrustarlo en la pared, pues pegaba sus caderas a las de Blaise de una forma dominante, cómo si no quisiera dejarle ir jamás. Repentinamente, el búlgaro tomó al moreno por la solapa de la túnica y lo haló hacia sí, asaltando sus labios con fuerza, como si quisiera hacerlo entender. Aún así, Blaise sólo correspondió al beso por puro reflejo, sin sentir ya ese fuego que sintió la primera vez que besó a Viktor. Luego de unos minutos se separaron para tomar aire, aún pegados de esa silente pared.

— ¿_Podrríamos_ al menos _intentarrlo_? Yo-yo te _quierro, quierro estarr _contigo. _Herrmi-one _no es nada _imporrtante_…

—Ya. Y ese nada importante fue al que rescataste en la segunda prueba, ¿no es así? —preguntó Blaise con un dejo de resentimiento en su voz.

— ¿Qué se suponía que _hicierra_? No podía _decirrle_ a _Karrkarrov_ que mi _perrsona imporrtante erres_ tú. _Erres_ un chico y no habíamos hablado desde esa noche…

—Potter rescató a Weasley. Weasley es un chico —puntualizó el moreno, un tanto divertido internamente por pensar que tal vez el niño-que-vivió tuviera un romance con el traidor a la sangre.

—Es _verrdad_… No lo había pensado. Igual, si te _hubierra rrescatado_ a ti, ¿esta _converrsación irría_ hacia _otrro_ lado?

Blaise se lo pensó un momento, y cansado de esta situación sin sentido decidió ser brutalmente honesto y cortar con toda esta pantomima.

—No —admitió— No iría a ningún lado. Lo siento, Viktor, pero lo que pasó esa noche para mí no tuvo significado alguno. Estaba encaprichado contigo y te busqué, lo admito, pero jamás pensé que te afectara tanto. Pensaba que a lo sumo decidirías dejar de hablarme de por vida por haberte hecho caer en los brazos de un chico. No pensé que te enamorarías de mí.

Viktor parecía descorazonado. Como si un dementor le hubiera extraído toda la esperanza y felicidad de sus ojos.

—Es _decirr_, que _parra_ ti no fue más que un acostón —indicó el búlgaro, a lo que el moreno asintió.

—Lo siento, Krum. Así son las cosas. Yo soy una mala persona, que juega con los sentimientos de los demás sin importarle nada. Lamento que hayas caído en mi juego, pero al menos puedes levantarte y seguir. Agradece a Merlín que no tienes que lidiar de por vida con alguien como yo.

Viktor cesó por fin su agarre, dejándole libre para respirar. Estirando un poco los agarrotados músculos, Blaise miró por última vez al chico que una vez le robara el sueño, y con un leve suspiro caminó hacia el pasillo rumbo a su sala común.

...

Los días pasaron, y Blaise no supo más de aquel muchacho desgarbado. Lo veía ocasionalmente en la biblioteca, en los pasillos y cargando los libros de Granger. La tercera prueba tuvo lugar y con ella los lamentables acontecimientos que la sucedieron: La muerte de Diggory y el regreso del Señor Tenebroso. Karkarov fue llamado por el Lord y sus alumnos quedaron completamente a la deriva, por lo cual Viktor tomó el mando del barco con el objeto de dirigirlo rumbo a su destino.

El día en que partirían los alumnos extranjeros, Blaise despertó un poco intranquilo. Sabía que lo que el chico Potter clamaba a voces era cierto, su madre se lo había confirmado, y le había dicho que estaban reclutando chicos cómo él para lo que llamaban "La Segunda Guerra Mágica". Apoyaba al lado oscuro, pero no tenía intenciones de pertenecer directamente a las filas de Voldemort. Cuando salió de la ducha dispuesto a arreglar el baúl con sus cosas notó sobre la cama un paquete cuadrado con una rosa roja encima y una nota sin firma. Tomó la nota y leyó:

"Recuerda que siempre tienes la opción de elegir. Sé que no eres tan malo cómo aparentas, o cómo piensas que eres. Disfruta el regalo."

Blaise sonrió y olió la rosa. Estaba encantada para no marchitarse, lo notaba por el brillo extraño que despedían sus pétalos. La dejó a un lado y tomó el paquete para quitar el papel, descubriendo un libro empastado en piel de color azul oscuro y con bordes dorados. La cubierta rezaba "Encantamientos de Bulgaria y el Mundo", y Blaise sabía exactamente quién se lo había dejado.

El chico se vistió apresuradamente, y tras meter la rosa, la nota y el libro en su baúl, bajó hacia la entrada del castillo para despedir junto a todos los demás alumnos a los visitantes extranjeros. A lo lejos pudo vislumbrar la silueta encorvada de Viktor, entrando al barco. El carruaje de Beauxbatons se alzó imponente, mientras el barco de Durmstrang se sumergía entre las oscuras aguas del Lago Negro. El moreno no sintió tristeza por ver partir a Viktor sin haber podido darle las gracias, al contrario, se alegraba de contar con sus buenos deseos a pesar de todo el daño que quizás le había causado.

Pues, al final, Blaise sabía que para Viktor lo mejor había sido desengañarse de él. Porque Blaise Zabini no podía amar ni enamorarse. Sus sentimientos hacía Viktor habían resultado ser meramente carnales, y al ver satisfechos sus deseos su cuerpo dejó de necesitarle. No había amor en las caricias, ni cariño entre los besos. No hubo ni habría enamoramientos tontos por parte del moreno. Pues su extraña experiencia con Krum había resultado ser sólo un capricho, y Blaise tenía completamente claro que los caprichos no están hechos para durar.

.

**FIN**

.

* * *

***Información Extra***

* Lukanka: Es un embutido tradicional de la cocina búlgara, es muy similar al soujouk (salchichón) pero a menudo de sabor más fuerte. Es de forma aplastada y sus rodajas son aplastadas.

* * *

**_Notas finales:_** Muchas gracias al foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" por traer retos como este a la vida. A pesar de haber explotado al máximo mi imaginación, creo que de allí ha nacido un pequeño engendro del cual puedo sentirme orgullosa.

A todos los que leen y comentan, a los que leen pero no comentan, y en general al todo el que se pase por este fic, las acostumbradas gracias. Sin lectores, este pasatiempo mío de escribir por diversión no tendría ningún sentido. Son geniales.

Y recuerden, por cada review estarán donando un galeón a mi cuenta de Gringotts. Los necesitaré para pagar el abogado que me defenderá ante el Wizengamot cuando Blaise y Viktor lean lo que los he puesto a hacer en mi historia XD

Hasta pronto.

_31/01/2013 ~ 06/03/2013_

_Maye._


End file.
